


Voldemort, Bellatrix, Delphini, and the Twins

by SilverShortyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad!Voldemort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mom!Bellatrix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShortyyy/pseuds/SilverShortyyy
Summary: Once upon a summer day, Voldemort (ahem Tom Riddle) and Bellatrix wake up in tangled sheets. Except they don't wake up to chirping birds or even their enemies agonized screams. No. They wake up to their three children making who knows what racket out in the hall—again."Why don't you tell your children to shut up while their parents get busy for the morning?""They're your children too, you know."





	Voldemort, Bellatrix, Delphini, and the Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby's First Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793644) by [Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark). 



Somewhere in Europe, a couple wakes up to a picturesque view of their front garden from the crack between the curtains, light streaming in while the birds chirp outside as they open their eyes to a beautiful summer morning. Somewhere _else_ in Europe, in a manor none can rival, a haggard looking couple tangled in sheets struggle to feign sleep as outside the door, both joyous shouts and exasperated screams resound in the hallway.

"Mum, Al got my wand!"

"Dad, Finnie's chasing me!"

"Mummy, Daddy, I'm hungry!"

"Mum, Dad, Ella's HUNGRY!"

"Altair, give me my wand back!"

On their bed under tangled sheets, Bellatrix kicks Voldemort with the tiniest hint of subtlety. He grunts in reply, only to roll to his side and give his back to her. As the shouting continues, Bellatrix rolls to face Voldemort's back, invading his personal space and hugging him from behind.

"Good morning!" She sings behind him, and he smiles despite himself. She tucks her chin at the valley between his shoulder blades, lips gracing over his skin. She hums and he feels the vibration on his skin, and he nearly wants to pin her down and claim her lips for his own, if not for the continuous screaming out their door. "Why don't you tell your children to shut up while their parents get busy for the morning?"

"They're your children too, you know." And they are, his and hers, and he pins her down while she smiles up at him, the insanity long gone in either of their eyes. His red eyes shine over her black ones, and never had he seen such a warm darkness than in her eyes. "And I could always Imperius them to go back to their rooms and keep quiet."

She props herself up on her elbows and smirks while her eyes shone suggestively. Her chest seems larger this way, much more tempting for him to take for his own. She lifts one long-nailed finger and taps his nose before pushing her lips to ghost the cusp of his ear.

"No Unforgiveables on the kids, remember? Unless we're training them."

She slips out from beneath him and saunters away, swaying her lips lasciviously in that way so uniquely Bellatrix. He follows her off the bed and wordlessly and wandlessly puts on a nightgown and a robe, just as she slips her gown and robe on.

"Dad—!"

"Mum—!"

"Mummy—!"

Voldemort flicks his hand to make their bedroom doors fly open, to reveal their children all ready to bang on the doors in various manners. Delphi had Leviosa-ed (apparently she got her wand back from Altair) a cabinet—was that their _liquor cabinet_ —and had pulled herself back in a ready stance to crash the cabinet into the door. Altair and Aquila had their hands up, magic radiating from their fingertips that was sure to leave a mark had they had a chance to bang on the door.

Delphi smiles sheepishly and evidently fights the urge to roll her eyes. She flicks the cabinet away, just in time for a house-elf to catch it before it crashed onto the marble floors. "Finally. I thought you two might have Kedavra-ed each other by now."

Oh those poor, precious bottles of alcohol. Bellatrix loves her alcohol, and Voldemort couldn't deny he likes it too.

Altair and Aquila all but pout at their dad, wanting to have blasted _something_ today. Just as much, they pout and whine at their mother next. "Yeah, Mum. It's nine in the morning! It's late!"

"Yeah, Mummy! And we're hungry!" Aquila could have sent the ceiling flying off when she raised her arms to emphasize 'hungry' had Voldemort not put those reinforcement charms on every inch of the manor five years ago. "And we already heard Finnie's stomach rumbling, and Finnie doesn't get hungry unless it's _really_ late."

"Yeah." Altair backs his twin sister up, just as Delphini side-glances her younger siblings with an eyebrow raised.

Summer mornings with a thirteen year old and twin seven year olds doesn't sound like something anyone would expect neither Lord Voldemort nor Bellatrix Black to have to handle. But, even more than handling them, Voldemort and Bellatrix didn't see anything better to do.

"Alright, alright," Voldemort raises his hands in surrender. Had he been told that he'd be submitting to three children's (Delphi would scream in irritation at being called a child) demands on a summer morning like this when he had just graduated from Hogwarts, he would blast whoever asked him worse than Avada Kedavra for suggesting it. But here he is, knowing he could be doing nothing better. "We're up."

Bellatrix smiles. In her earlier days, she would have Crucio-ed someone who would say her Lord would submit to anyone at any point in time. But now, she finds it's quite adorable really, although it can be quite troubling sometimes.

Delphi can have some very unreasonable demands sometimes; normal for a teenage girl, Bellatrix supposes.

"Yes, yes, and off to breakfast we go then." She positions herself behind the twins and puts her palms on each of their backs. "I'm hungry myself, if I were to be honest."

Beneath her, she can feel Altair and Aquila's giggling under her palms. They each grab her wrists with their smaller hands, and suddenly Bellatrix finds herslf hurtling through the hallways while she pulls their twins with her, spinning out of control as they made their trip to the dining room.

To catch up to them, Voldemort and Delphi fly through the hallways, all black shadow billowing as they twist and turn out of corners and into halls. Delphi's flying stutters, her lessons paying off though without a little struggle. On the final turn to the dining room, Voldemort finds himself outflown by a happy looking Delphi—was she _smirking_?—who nearly falls out of her chair at the impact.

Voldemort gets back on his feet a few meters away from the table, walking the rest of the way and resting a kiss on Bellatrix's temple before he takes his seat.

On the long table, Nagini slithers her way closer to Altair, the regular request shining in her reptilian eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nagini," he says with a frown. "But Dad says I can't give you any of my meals anymore."

"That, and Dad says Bella's better." Voldemort looks at Bellatrix with an eyebrow raised, fighting to keep his smile from growing on his lips as she smiled her beautiful smile at him. She's impossible, and he loves that about her.

" _Why do I alwaysss have late mealssss? And can't I at least have a male ssssnake to frolick with?_ " Nagini says before turning her back, leaving Bellatrix half wondering what the snake said this time.

There are drawbacks to being the only one in the family who didn't know Parseltongue instinctively. She caught enough of it to know Nagini was complaining again though. That snake always had some snark in her eyes when she was complaining. Almost after Bellatrix's thought finishes, their food appears on the table and Altair and Aquila nearly shovel their food down their throats at the sight of it.

Delphi, as per usual, smirks before taking a gulp of her morning coffee, snickering silently at Voldemort and Bellatrix's barely concealed irritation and amusement. 'Purebloods eat with poise!' their mom would say, but after years of trying, they've learned that Altair and Aquila aren't the type to do when they don't feel like it. When it works her way, Delphi likes it with her twin siblings.

Otherwise, well.

"You know, Mum," Altair says through a mouth full of eggs and bacon, "I got a horned serpent from Joel just this morning. He sent it through Floo and the serpent's been fantastic!"

Earlier on, they learned Altair had the tendency to keep Voldemort's Floo charms from ringing when something came in. So they had gotten used to Altair just telling them about some random new thing out of the Floo without either Bellatrix or Voldemort knowing anything came in.

"What'd you name your serpent, Al?"

"My horned serpent's a girl, Dad. I named her Xiuhcoatl."

"As in, fire serpent, or weapon of mass destruction." Aquila tries out for an evil laugh, as comical as it gets for a seven-year-old, her intelligence showing naturally as it always does.

"Except the nickname's Shia. Sounds like shy-a." Delphi laughs and earns herself a glare from the twins, both launching their knives flying in her direction.

With a swipe of her wand, Delphi sends the knives stabbing the table on either side of her plate. She loads a forkful of bacon into her mouth, chewing while smirking, eyes never leaving her siblings' glares.

Gulping, she takes her coffee and sips at it.

 _Shia Labeouf, more like_. Delphi thinks, and she knows the entire table knows what she's thinking what with the entire family skilled Legilimenses. At her father's mock disappointed look and her mother's near laugh, Delphi nearly spits out her coffee before putting it down and letting the laughter befall her lips.

Though he disapproves, Voldemort can't keep himself angry at Delphi for finding entertainment in Muggle things. He must admit though, some of it is real entertainment indeed, such that one wouldn't find anywhere in the wizarding world. She has nice taste, at least. Anytime he finds her looking through Muggle entertainment, he smiles in amusement as much as she laughs.

Muggles are so good at destroying each other, Voldemort nearly thinks he should just let them be.

Somewhere in their front yard, some kind of screeching resounds, as well as the flapping of wings and a suspicious roar accompanying a blast of fire. At the corner of the dining hall, Nagini slithers in with a sort of comical urgency, her body moving a little too fast not to find funny.

" _Masters and Mistresses! Masters and Mistresses!_ " Nagini finds her way up the table and stops just short of the plates of bacon. Mm, but she can't touch that. Otherwise, she won't have any Muggles for today, just some of Lucius' damned peacocks. " _There's a griffin on the front lawn!_ "

Out of the corner of Bellatrix's eyes, she sees the twins' eyes widen, Aquila staring at her food and nearly choking. Beside her, Altair stares at her with as much horror, and she looks at him as if to say _act cool_.

She understood the 'Masters and Mistresses' part, but _what_ was on the front lawn?

"Darling," Bellatrix says, looking to her husband with questioning eyes at the twins. Beside her, she could've sworn Delphi's enjoying this. "What did Nagini say?"

"There's, apparently, a _griffin_ on our front lawn."

Those flapping wings were definitely not from Ignatius then, their Hebridean Black dragon.

Bellatrix looks from her husband—eyeing the twins as if daring them to look at him—to Delphi—who looks like she can laugh herself into Azkaban and back—and to the twins—who look completely and utterly horrified—and everything seems to click into place for her. She didn't need to use Legilimency to find out, not even learn Parseltongue to understand whatever Nagini has next to say.

"Al, Ella," she says in her most authoritative voice. And Merlin is her voice authoritative. "Explain."

"It was Ella, Mum!" If possible, Aquila's eyes got even wider in horror. They have a rule in the house that they can have any pet, yes, but the unsaid rule is any pet that's _serpentine_ , or at least a reptile. And a griffin is very far from reptilian species. "All Ella! I had nothing to do with it, I swear!"

"Well, you _were_ there when she met the thing, so, well..." Delphi murmurs against the brim of her glass as she takes another sip of her coffee.

Bellatrix brushes off her eldest daughter's commentary, staring down at her younger daughter. "Aquila..."

"He likes me, Mummy!"

"A reptile at least, if not a snake?" Bellatrix sees the pleading in Voldemort's voice, void of anger or annoyance. He's almost pouting, if not for trying to be more mature. She knows very well his greatest weakness are his daughters.

"And a griffin? As in griffin-dor?"

"Leo likes me, Mummy! Isn't that right, Al?" She looks pointedly at her twin brother, who all but stutters in the face of his parents' questioning stares.

"W-Well, I mean, Leo isn't exactly vicious—unlike Xia—or terrifying—like Xia—but—" Outside, Leo the Griffin let out something like a squeal, clicking his beak at Ignatius the Dragon who seems to want a griffin for lunch.

"Please Mummy, please? Daddy, please?"

After breakfast, the family steps out into the front yard with Nagini slithering at Bellatrix's side. Off on the far right side of the yard, Ignatius bares his teeth at Leo who clicks his beak menacingly, though becomes warmer at the sight of little Aquila running over to him.

Bellatrix swears, if that griffin so much as claws at Aquila...

But the griffin does none of that. In fact, the griffin seems to pur at Aquila.

"So Dad, are we keeping Leonardo Da Griffin-dore?" Delphi says on Voldemort's other side, Bellatrix watching on Voldemort's right side as Altair runs after his sister to play with their newly acquired griffin. Just as quick as Altair runs, his horned serpent Xia slithers into pace beside him, understanding quite immediately not to harm the griffin.

Bellatrix knows Voldemort would hate to have anything not serpentine or reptilian in his property, but for his girls, he would allow almost anything.

"Well," he tries to reason, more to himself than to Delphi, who just smirks as she takes another sip of coffee. "It's not like it's a Gryffindor itself, or has any affiliation with red and gold..."

The griffin has reddish gold feathers and fur, much to Delphi's amusement.

"Uhuh." Bellatrix can hear the laughter in Delphi's voice.

Despite herself, Bellatrix laughs, and beside her Voldemort smiles. On this normal summer day, the couple doesn't mind the beauty of the sky nor the happiness in the air. No, they'd much rather mind the way their children's faces light up, and how nice their life is this way, how perfect a summer day.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write something anywhere related to crack. I was thinking that if Voldemort and Bellatrix ever had a family, it would be something like like the Addams Family. Also, their short exchange in bed was inspired by Lion King's Mufasa, when he told Serabi that Simba was Serabi's son before sunrise. Hope y'all enjoyed it, and feel free to comment to tell me your thoughts! Love y'all lots!  
> Always.


End file.
